User talk:Xydux
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ed, Edd n Eddy! Thanks for your edit to the User:Xydux page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jspyster1 (Talk) 18:40, November 30, 2010 Friends Reply Sorry, I don't just make friends with everyone left and right. I don't know anything of what you've done, or if you might turn out to be a vandal or something else. I prefer to choose my friends based on actual friendship. For the signature part, you need a complex knowledge of Wiki coding to make it work. Take a look on this page. Adding Categories Please do not add red-linked categories like you did on the Candy Store page and Econo Company page by adding "Businesses" there and for the Ed, Edd n Eddy video games by adding "Video Games". Just to let you know, those two categories I mentioned do not exist, so please do not add more red-linked categories to pages. - Reply What kind of prize are you asking for? Signature Info Reply I don't think I know the code for the green color for the signature. Maybe ask Agent M, his signature has green text, maybe he'll tell you and you will figure it out. - http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Variations_of_green RE: Your GI Article Okay, it's good, I like it! Would it be OK it I edited it a bit? Oh yes, I'd also like to add if we could take out a few of the quotes, (as the GI usually has about 3~5) and if we could take out the "bake sale" part of Eddy's quote. There's already something in the 3rd issue about Jimmy's bake sale, so I thought it'd be too repetitive. But it's great, and you are inducted into the New GI! Just in case your wondering, you can put the template on your page after your story has been published. OK, thanks. Done! I also added the template for you. Your Sig I suggest you make it just a bit smaller, like 10pt. shivers Err, I preferred your old one (although a little smaller would have been better). The new one look's a little too '80's for me... First, make a thing like this: Then, make a lettered list like this: A. Option A B. Option B C. Option C The A, B, and C signifies a choice, and you may make as many choices or options as you may please. End with another: If there are any problems, I can help you edit it, seeing as I have admin rights now. You Win! How did you find the challenge? I bet it was pretty easy, because the human mind can decipher any words that are jumbled up, as long as the first and last letters remain in their respective positions. Or you could have read the Eds' page. Here you go, put it on your user page if you desire, like I did on mine. P.S. There's another one coming, but unfortunately, since you've won this time, you cannot win again. Categories You don't need to add the "Pages that need to be rewritten" category to pages that have the template, seeing as the template automatically adds it to the page. Also, we don't need categories like your "Short Plot" category, as plots usually get made longer by users eventually. Also, you seemed to have added categories to pages in which they don't belong, like "Vehicle" to Jawbreaker Satellite, and "Books" to "Inappropriate Pinchers From Beyond", as it is not a vehicle or a book, respectively, but a satellite and a comic, respectively. No, we actually have a category for comics, called... drumroll "Comics". rapid .50 cal machine guns firing at point blank Then again, I never said you couldn't.